


A Much Needed Talk

by FifteenthJessica



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Relationships, F/F, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sapphic September, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenthJessica/pseuds/FifteenthJessica
Summary: Blake and Yang find a secluded area to make out, but they also have to talk about things for the sake of their new relationship.





	A Much Needed Talk

Yang arched her back against the wall and pressed her lips closer to Blake's. The other girl’s tongue pushed against her teeth and Yang allowed her to enter. The two had managed to find a secluded area of the air ship and were breaking in their new relationship. Yang pulled away for air, and Blake stepped back.

“What’s wrong?” asked Yang.

“We should...talk about...about...what happened.” Blake stammered and trailed off.

Yang nodded. “We didn’t have a choice. He would have killed us. It was self defense.”

Blake looked away and blinked. “And you’re okay? After seeing him? After what he did to your arm?”

Yang glanced at the robotic arm then waved it and put her thumb up. “I’ve adjusted to it,” she said. “But, there’s something else.”

“Oh?”

“You remember before the school dance, when you were stressed about Torchwick and I opened up to you?”

Blake bit her lip and nodded.

Yang tried to find the words to continue. She liked being the strong one and the big sister on Team RWBY. Even though she and Blake no longer had a sisterly bond, she couldn’t bring herself to cast doubt on that role.

“I wanted you to hate me,” whispered Blake. “You, Ruby, Weiss, everyone. I thought if you all hated me, you’d be safer from Adam.”

“And then you went to warn your parents?”

“I just went to Menagerie to run away.”

Blake swallowed and looked away. Yang gently pulled her into an embrace.

Yang swallowed. “Blake...we’ve both been through a lot. A part of me still...still hurts. And I don’t think I can cut you out like I did my...Raven. I mean, you’re my best friend, and we’re saving the world together. I need you to promise me, that...”

Blake grabbed Yang’s hands and entwined their fingers together. “I swear, on the future of my people, that I’ll always be there for you.”

Yang blinked. Her vision blurred. She swallowed again. “Thank you,” she said. “And if you want to talk about what happened with Adam, I’m here for you. I always will be.” She leaned forward and gave Blake a gentle kiss.

“Right now, I want to focus on you.” Blake leaned into another kiss.

Yang pulled her girlfriend deeper into an embrace and massaged Blake's lower back and shoulders. She supposed she still had to pull Blake out of her shell, but she started to fall in love with Blake when she was doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> While I like Bumbleby, I didn't like it in the show because there wasn't a scene like this (and they really lead along Black Sun fans, even in Volume 6). I didn't talk much about Adam because I'm hoping the show will handle that,
> 
> And I'd like to get 30 short fics up for Sapphic September, so I'm going to double or even triple post.


End file.
